The framework of a conveyor systems typically includes a series of parallel spaced rollers mounted to side rails. The side rails are often times constructed from c-posts, channels or studs. The open side of the c-channel is typically oriented to face outward and the roller ends are mounted to the closed side of the c-channel. Controls and wires are oftentimes mounted and routed within the inner space of the c-channel. A plastic cover has been utilized to enclose the controls and wires and reduce unwanted access to the controls and wires. These plastic covers, however, have flanges that engage to the top and bottom portions of the c-channel. A slight tension in the part keeps the covers in place.
In the past, when there was a need to access the inside of the rail, the cover would be completely removed from the rail and set aside. When the cover was set aside there was an increased likelihood of being damaged, lost or simply not replaced on the rail. When the prior covers were set aside the inside components and wires of the rail were left exposed and unprotected.